i've got infatuation with the little things
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: Ron says, "Marry me right now," and Harry and Ginny are unsurprised.


**Title:** i've got infatuation with the little things  
**Summary:** Ron says, "Marry me right now," and Harry and Ginny are unsurprised.  
**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to JKR, the title belongs to a Sister Hazel song.  
**Author's Note: **I couldn't tell you where this came from, to be totally honest. Truly couldn't. But at 1:43 in the morning, it felt like it needed to be posted. Mildly crack. Forgive any grammar mistakes.

* * *

Ron says, "Marry me."

Harry thinks it's typical.

Ginny thinks it's kind of romantic.

Hermione questions, "When?"

Harry knows Hermione doesn't believe it.

Ginny knows that Ron doesn't believe it himself.

Ron decides, "Today. Tomorrow…next week. Now. Next month. Next year. I don't care. Just say you'll marry me."

Harry thinks his best friend is in over his head.

Ginny thinks that it's about time.

Hermione squeaks: "_Now?" _and sounds almost scandalized when she says it.

Harry is unsurprised.

Ginny is distinctly amused.

Ron's ears are pink. "Yeah," he manages, "now if you'll have me."

It doesn't matter that they are in the middle of a bar, surrounded by dozens of Muggles that they do not know.

"You…"

It doesn't matter that they are in the middle of the United States.

"…want me…"

It doesn't matter that they are hundreds of miles away from their families and in the middle of an incognito world trip.

"…to…"

It doesn't even matter that all four of them are heavily intoxicated and prone to fits of insanity.

"…marry you…"

It only matters that after over a decade of friendship, Ron Weasley has _finally _unstuck his head from his arse and proposed to Hermione Granger, and the only thing that the young witch can do is stare at the young man with a look of awed bewilderment.

"…right now?"

Two seats over, leaning heavily on the bar and her own beau, Ginny Weasley can't prevent herself from giggling crazily; beside her Harry Potter is shaking his head in amusement as well. This is going to end up badly, they both can just tell. After all, what could Ron _possibly _have been thinking proposing to Hermione Granger in the middle of an American bar while they were all drunk off their rockers?

"_Are you crazy?" _

Ginny, who had finally caught her breath, starts giggling again.

Ron's whole face has turned red, and his embarrassment has him looking desperately at the ground. "Yeah, reckon I am…"

Hermione gazes at the redhead for a long moment before a thoughtful expression crosses her face. "We could Apparate to Las Vegas, I suppose," she muses out loud, much to the slowly registering awe on the faces of the other three. "I suppose they conduct Wizarding marriages there, much like they conduct Muggle ones?"

Harry thinks that he should be less surprised that she's agreeing to marry Ron.

Ginny thinks that she should be less surprised that Hermione sounds completely sober.

Ron clearly cannot believe what he is hearing. "Wait…" he begins, setting his drink down and staring at his girlfriend-turned-fiancée, "are you agreeing to marry me… right now?"

Hermione continues to look pensive. "I suppose I am," she murmurs as she meets his gaze. "You, of course, are in charge of explaining to Molly why her son and daughter-in-law got married in an American Las Vegas ceremony instead of coming home, though."

"Of course…" Ron repeats mindlessly, and then grabs Hermione, pulling her into a lip-locked embrace.

Harry tries not to think of how characteristic the proposal is.

Ginny tries not to think of how her mother is going to explode.

After gazing at the witch and wizard, completely absorbed in each other, Harry turns to his own girlfriend and raises an eyebrow in something almost akin to amusement. Ginny sighs, and knows that even though Ron and Hermione have agreed to get married _right now…_ right now was going to take a while. She nods, and Harry signals for another round of drinks.

_Oh yes, _Harry thinks, _completely typical. _

End.


End file.
